pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane Akagi
Akane Akagi is one of the main Cures of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Her alter ego is Cure Arabesque. Appearance She has shoulder length red hair and green eyes. In warmer weather, she wears a dark red halter top, jean shorts, and brown boots. In colder weather, she wears a red turtle neck under a pink jean jacket, jeans, and red snow boots. In the second season, she cuts her hair to slightly above shoulder length and it slightly darkens to auburn. Her Camargo Ballet School uniform is a dark red blazer, a dark red waistcoat, a white dress shirt, a red neck ribbon, a blue and white checkered skirt, white knee-length stockings, and black Mary Janes. In the summer, her uniform is a white short-sleeved dress shirt, a red string tie, a blue and white checkered skirt, white bobby sox, and black Mary Janes. In extreme cold, her regular uniform includes a dark red longcoat worn over her blazer, a gold scarf, and a pair of T-shirts as undershirts; she also wears black tights and tan boots. During dance class, she wears a black short-sleeved leotard, a red skirt, pink tights, and pink ballet slippers; in extreme cold, she wears her school uniform's blazer over her leotard. In the second season, she becomes Flame Princess Akagi and gets a new set of fancy uniforms to match. Her new school uniform is a white dress shirt with the Camargo Ballet School badge on her right and a pocket on her left, a red neck ribbon, a red flared skirt with thick jumper-style straps, petticoats, and attached burumas with a ballerina legline, white tights, and black heeled Mary Janes. Her new dance class uniform is a red camisole tutu consisting of a leotard with princess seams and a three-layer showgirl skirt going just above mid-thigh, a couple of red roses in her hair at the right, white elbow-length gloves, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. Her ballet practice outfit is a white T-shirt, a red pleated athletic skirt, dark red bike shorts, white bobby sox, and red ballet slippers. Her school swimsuit is a navy blue tank swimsuit with pink trim and knee-length shorts. Her regular swimsuit is a red tankini top and red shorts. During the summer festival, she wears a pink ballet shoe-print kimono with red hakama pants. For Sports Day, she wears a red and white jersey, black shorts with a white vertical stripe on each side, white crew socks, and white trainers. During the Spring Ball, she wears a red ankle-length ballgown with poofy sleeves, a modestly-sized skirt, and custom rose decorations; white elbow-length gloves, and red heeled slippers. For her class's performance of Treasure Island for the school's cultural festival, she portrays Captain Alexander Smollett; her costume is a white powdered wig, a beige vest worn over a white blouse, black pants, white knee-length stockings, and black shoes. For her figure skating lessons, she wears a red tunic with short poofy sleeves, a ruffled skirt, and pink trim along the neckline, flesh-colored tights, and pink skates. For the school competition, Akane dresses as Cinderella in her first solo, wearing a white peasant shirt like leotard, a brown bandana, a brown apron over a tan skirt, and white pointe shoes. While being partnered with Haruki during his part of the competition, she wears a blue leotard with frills down the chest, aqua puffy detached sleeves, blue tutu, white stocking, silver tiara, and blue pointe shoes. For her class's midterm dance revue, she dances a selection from Peter Pan; her costume is a brown vest worn over a light cyan leotard, forest green pants, and brown boots. During her class's end-of-term performance of Giselle, she dances as Count Albrecht; her costume in the role is a black and gold jacket with puffed shoulders, white tights, and white ballet slippers. During the Christmas Charity competition, she dresses up like Mrs. Claus; her hair is under a white wig tied in a bun and fake glasses, and she wears a red and white long sleeved leotard with a lace style around the chest, red classical tutu with white frills under it, red stockings and white pointe shoes. During CamaroCon, she dresses up as Celery Propulsion from Ready Jet Go!; her costume is a light blue jacket, blue pants, and short brown boots. For Halloween, she dresses up as Kitri from Don Quixote; she has her hair tied in a bun, and her costume, based on Arianne Lafita's costume in the role, is a red and black flamenco-style tutu with detached sleeves, gold trim, and a three-layer skirt, white tights, and red pointe shoes. For the second halloween, she wears a light blue long sleeved shirt over a blue leotard, dark blue and white gloves, blue cape, brown belt, dark blue stockings, navy blue and white short boots and blue superhero mask. When at Hisako's birthday party, and later when she reports for her modeling session, she wears a red leather jacket, a red knee-length strapless dress, and red heeled slippers. For her modeling session, she wears an even mix of ballet, jazz, and hip hop outfits, including leotards, unitards, tops, pants, and costumes. For her class's fairytale ballet challenge, she dances as the good daughter and bad daughter for The Enchanted Wreath--originally only as the good daughter, but when her partner got sick before the production, she was forced to take her place and learn two dances at once. As the good daughter, she wears a white and blue leotard and tutu with a short bow in the back, a wreath of red roses with toybirds in it, white stockings, and blue pointe shoes. As the bad daughter, she wears a black and red fancy looking tutu and leotard with long sleeves, white stockings, and black pointe shoes. In the first movie, during Princess Faye's coronation, her hair is decorated with a red rose on the right, and she wears a strapless ballgown with a black bodice, a full floor-length red skirt, red detached sleeves, and rose decorations, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and red heeled slippers. When stuck in the Cursed Book of Ballet Stories, she is Cinderella; her costume, from the original Bolshoi production and the 1960 film of it, is a white loose-fitting short-sleeved blouse, a light blue near-ankle-length skirt with a short white apron worn over it, pink tights, and pink pointe shoes. For Coppelia's wedding, she wears a scarlet sheath dress. As Cure Arabesque, her hair is tied in a heart shaped bun and turns scarlet and her eyes turn red wearing a silver tiara, a red vest worn over a white midriff-baring top with flutter sleeves, a red chest bow fastened with a silver brooch, a red skirt, dark red bike shorts, white knee-length stockings, and red pointe shoes. As De Deux Arabesque, her hair becomes loose of the bun to waist length and tied half up with a heart bow with long strings, her vest becomes longer slightly with light pink and red frills around it, her sleeves become longer and bellow out at her wrists, her chest bow becomes longer and lighter and the silver broach has wings attacked to it, her shorts are gone, her stockings become longer and her shoes gain a pair of wings at the side. As her movie powerup form, Dreaming Arabesque, her hair is pulled into a ponytail/bun wearing a gold tiara with a red heart shaped gemstones around the crown, a red and gold vest with pale red down the middle with gold straps, her sleeves turn wing shaped and paler. She gains armwarmers that are red and gold, her skirt gains two layers with pink and gold frills the top layer is paler than the last, a gold sash tied in a short bow, and a pair of wings on the side of her pointe shoes with ribbons up to her thighs. In the second season, she gets an upgrade and now wears a dress with a white bodice with flutter sleeves and a red knee-length showgirl skirt with three ruffled layers, a red corset tied with red lace at the front, a red chest bow fastened with a silver brooch, a silver tiara, a red sash around her waist tied in an elegant ribbon at the back, dark red bike shorts, white knee-length stockings each with lace trim at the top and a red ribbon tied just above the knee, and red pointe shoes. Personality Akane is a bit of a mellow-tempered girl who is in love with ballet and tends to put all her energy into dance. She learns the moves pretty well since she learned ballet from books and can perform them to a high decent level. She is not the best at studies, though, when it comes to history and math. Biography Akane lived in a rural area near Camaroon City. One night, she and her family went to see a performance of Don Quixote. She was so mesmerized by the performance, she realized she wanted to be a ballerina. Some years later, she was accepted into Camargo Ballet School, an all-girls boarding school which covered both middle and high school. In order to get started, she bought some books on ballet and used them to pick up some of the basics before her first day. Within her first week at the school, she showed herself a quick learner, picking things up fast. One day, her class was treated to a performance by students of an advanced class made of second-years. It was through this event she had her first encounter with Haruki Aizawa (the leader of these advanced students, the top five in their dance class), who turned out to be the son of the headmistress, as she soon learned from her classmate Gina, who happened to be a younger sister of his. As she was pondering the presence of a boy as a student at the school, a strange fox-like creature, who turned out to be Irina, ran into her, being chased by a strange woman dressed in gold. When Akane's new friend and roommate, Ema Ikeda, found herself targeted by an OwarinoDansu the woman summoned, Irina urged Akane to act to save her and gave her a pair of red pointe shoes. Akane quickly changed into them and suddenly found herself transforming. After defeating the OwarinoDansu and saving Ema, she found herself pondering these events and couldn't get much sleep that night. Little did she know her adventure was only just beginning. Finding the Other Cures Gaining the De Deux Staff During the films Stuck in Dream Land: Dream: TBA Future She marries Haruki and stopped dancing after hurting her leg but after healing she had two children, Akemi and Akahoshi. She later opened a flower shop called Fleur Danseur. Etymology Akane...deep red Akagi...red castle Cure Arabesque...Arabesque refers to the ballet move of a dancer standing on one leg and the other turned out. Cure Arabesque "Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! The Passionate Balancing Act, Cure Arabesque!" Attacks *Solo Attack: Arabesque Spiral *Group Attack: De Deux Suite Performances at Camargo * First year dance competition: Selection from Cinderella (Prokofiev), as Cinderella * First year spring midterm dance revue: Selection from Peter Pan (Feeney), as Peter Pan * First year Parents' Day solo: Selection from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Talbot), as Alice * First year Parents' Day pas de deux: Divertissement from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky), as Little Red Riding Hood * First year spring end-of-term performance: Giselle (Adam), as Albrecht * First year annual Don Quixote production: Don Quixote (Minkus), as Kitri/Dulcinea * First year fall midterm dance revue: Original set to "The Farmer and the Cowman" from Oklahoma! (Rodgers), as a cowgirl * First year fall end-of-term performance: Rodeo (Copland), as the American Cowgirl * First year Christmas assignment: Based on The Year Without a Santa Claus, as Mrs. Claus Trivia * Akane's henshin music is edited and arranged from "Act I: No. 4 Appearance of Kitri" from Don Quixote, and the music that plays when she uses her initial finishing move is edited and arranged from "Act I: No. 21 Variation: Kitri" from the same ballet. * In her standard Cure form, Akane is the only OPPC Cure to wear shorts under her skirt during the first season. Category:Red cures Category:Red Cures Category:Leader Cures